Giving His True Heart
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Hopper is feeling a little gloomy at the True Hearts Dance. When he receives advice from C. A. Cupid, he sets his mind on giving his True Heart to a certain party-throwing princess.


The True Hearts Day dance was in full swing. The students were dancing, jamming to the beats Melody Piper was creating. Hopper Croakington II stood to the wall, drinking punch. He watched as the couples danced together, and sighed. He moved his eyes to his shining star, Briar Beauty. She seemed to dance in slow motion, her luscious brown hair flipping around like a goddess.

Hopper sighed and continued to drink his punch. _Why couldn't Briar like him?_ He dreamed of the day when Briar would finally agree to go on a date with him. C. A. Cupid was walking around the party, making sure everything was running smoothly. She saw Hopper glumly leaning against the wall. Her wings flapped as she glided towards him.

"Love problems, my friend?" she asked, coming up next to him, looking towards Briar. Hopper merely nodded, a sad look on his face. "Here's a tip for you. Go have fun! Stop focusing on a girl who doesn't feel the same way you do, and dance! It's a party! Mingle! Get down! Do anything but mope." Hopper took a sip from his cup.

"You're right Cupid, I should be having fun. But I just don't get why Briar doesn't like me. I'm plenty romantic! I'm almost as charming as Daring himself!"

"Maybe she isn't looking for a Prince Charming. Maybe she just wants a friend," Cupid suggested. She could tell Hopper wasn't listening. With a sigh, she continued. "Tell you what, when the True Hearts are delivered at the end of the party, why don't you give her your True Heart? She may not reciprocate feelings, but it's a romantic gesture, that's still sweet and honest."

Hopper's face turned to a smile. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks, Cupid." He twirled her in his arms, and set her down. He gave a quick peck on the cheek, and ran to the dance floor. Cupid chuckled as she watched the awkward boy move his arms in what could only be described as swimming while standing.

At the end of the party, the fairies dropped the True Hearts into the hands of the guests. Everyone was amazed at the special fruit. After Apple had given her heart to Ashlynn, it set everyone else in motion. Couples began giving their hearts to each other, friends sharing their hearts, everyone was happy.

Hopper held his heart in his hand with a tight grip. He breathed in deep, and exhaled. "Ok. Here we go. Now or never. Just give the heart to Briar, and leave. You can do it." Hopper talked to himself, staring at his reflection in the punch. Feeling ready, he looked around for Briar. He spotted her, talking to Blondie Lockes. With confidence, he stepped towards the pair.

Hopper almost made it to Briar, when his eyes widened. Coming straight for him was Lizzie Hearts, a pile of True Hearts in her grasp. Not wanting her to take his heart, Hopper ran towards Briar. But Lizzie somehow appeared between them.

She grabbed his heart, and tried to pull it from his grasp. "Give it to me, you old frog!" The two were soon locked in a tug-of-war, neither willing to release their grip on the heart.

"No! Let me give it to Briar!" Hopper pulled with all his might, but Lizzie was strong. Lizzie was getting the upper hand, the heart closer to her body than Hopper's. With a final pull, Hopper managed to pull the heart to him. However, he pulled to hard, and the heart slipped out of his hands. The two watched in shock as the heart sailed in the sky.

Hopper and Lizzie made a mad dash, trying to anticipate where it would land. They pushed people out of the way, and climbed on tabletops. The heart fell to the floor, landing in a certain prince's hand.

Daring Charming looked in surprise as a True Heart fell straight into his palms. He looked around wondering whose it was. "Whose heart is this?" he asked, sticking it up for people to see. Everyone pointed their fingers to Hopper and Lizzie, who were currently wrestling on the floor. "It's _both _of your hearts?" Daring's facial expression was very puzzled.

"Not Hopper's. Mine! All are mine!" Lizzie screamed from underneath Hopper. He had managed to pin her down, and was now sitting on her. Daring raised his eyebrows at her. Sighing heavily, Lizzie spoke again. "Oh, fine. It's the frog boy's heart. Now get off of me, or it's off with your head!"

Hopper stood up, and offered his hand to Lizzie. She slapped it away and got up by herself. She brushed off her clothes, and stomped away angrily yelling, "Off with _all _your heads!" Hopper stepped towards Daring.

"Thanks for catching my heart, Daring," Hopper said sheepishly. He reached for it, but was confused when Daring put it in his jacket pocket. "Uh, Daring, what are you doing?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I'm putting the heart away. I mean, you did give me your True Heart, did you not?" Hopper blushed. He stammered, trying to correct Daring, but he was cut off. "Shh. It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I completely understand." Hopper let out a sigh of relief. "Though I don't feel the same way about you, I am thankful you gave me your heart. Since it's True Hearts Day, I might as well make you feel loved too."

Daring embraced Hopper, and then quickly dipped him. He smiled his dazzling smile at Hopper. The future frog prince blushed as he looked at Daring's sparkling teeth. Daring leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hopper. Hopper's face was completely red as Daring kissed him passionately.

Daring brought Hopper back up, and removed his lips from the blushing boy. "Happy True Hearts Day, Hopper." Daring winked at Hopper before walking away. The partygoers looked in shock, as Daring continued on, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Hopper groaned. "Daring just kissed me. In front of everyone. And to top it off, he took my heart I was going to give to Briar!" His voice whined in frustration. He blushed as everyone's eyes flew to him. He shuffled away, trying to get away from the attention. He slumped against the wall, and sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"You were going to give your heart to me?" Briar's voice came from above him. Hopper looked up, his face red. He stammered as his eyes started to cross, smoke forming around him. "That's so sweet!" He stopped himself, mid-transformation.

"W-What?" he asked, not really believing what he just heard.

"Totally!" Briar pulled Hopper up. She kissed his cheek, and walked away.

Hopper blushed, his whole face red. His eyes moved in random directions, and with a poof, he was a frog. He landed on a table, and sighed. "Oh, Briar. Your beauty is endless, outside and in." He dreamily sighed and watched her clean up the party.


End file.
